1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to stepwise variable automatic transmissions, and more particularly to a speed change control device of such stepwise variable automatic transmissions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, in the stepwise variable automatic transmissions, the speed change is made by releasing a frictional element (viz., releasing side frictional element) that has established a speed before the speed change and engaging another frictional element (viz., engaging side frictional element) that will establish a speed after the speed change.
Japanese Patent 3097339 shows a stepwise variable automatic transmission that is equipped with unique means by which when an accelerator pedal is depressed during speed change, an engaging pressure of the releasing side frictional element is increased to restrain fluctuations of turbine speed.